James Howlett (Earth-1610)
Real name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Wolverine is a mutant, his special powers manifested at puberty. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: First appearance unknown History The past of the mutant known as Wolverine is mostly unknown, but during World War II he participated in military airdrops with Captain America. Decades later, he was abducted and experimented upon by a covert government unit, who bonded unbreakable adamantium to his skeleton and implanted three claws in each arm. Initially designated Weapon X (later the name of the entire unit), he was renamed both "Logan" and "Wolverine." Weapon X held him for at least a decade. Supposedly programmed to kill any human he saw, he proved his humanity was intact by saving Nick Fury's life in the Middle East. He grew to hate his captors and also his fellow prisoner, Sabretooth. Fury eventually helped him escape, and Wolverine became a mercenary, frequently working for Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He was constantly pursued by Weapon X, on one occasion evading them with the aid of the young adventurer Spider-Man. A year and a half after his escape, Wolverine was assigned by Magneto to assassinate Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men. Successfully infiltrating the X-Men, Wolverine delayed his mission in order to romance Marvel Girl, but in the succeeding weeks he embraced Xavier's cause and turned on Magneto, fighting the Brotherhood alongside the X-Men. Soon afterward, Weapon X captured and enslaved most of the X-Men; Wolverine escaped, informed Nick Fury of the abductions, and then allowed himself to be captured in order to lead rescuers to Weapon X's secret base. While Wolverine was drawn into a grudge match with Sabretooth, the Brotherhood of Mutants raided the base, and Fury arrived to kill Wraith and guarantee the X-Men's freedom. Wolverine remained jealous of Marvel Girl's boyfriend Cyclops, and when they investigated Magneto's abandoned Savage Land lair together, Wolverine left Cyclops to die. Wolverine helped the other X-Men battle Magneto and the Ultimates, but as the multi-front conflict reached its conclusion, Cyclops returned, exposing Wolverine's misconduct and kicking him off the team. Retreating into isolation, Wolverine was surprised when Cyclops, feeling Wolverine's rehabilitation outweighed their feud, invited him back and informed him S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered evidence of his earlier life: a wedding ring. Troubled by the revelation, Wolverine departed again, but was targeted by Weapon X renegades whom he defeated alongside Spider-Man and Daredevil. Wolverine has gradually regained the X-Men's trust, and been startled by a growing attraction between him and Storm. How long Wolverine will remain with the X-Men before his demons drive him away again remains to be seen. Characteristics Height: 5'9" Weight: 292 lbs (with adamantium) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to recover from virtually any injury in a matter of minutes to hours. His enhanced senses make him an excellent tracker. His bones have been bonded with unbreakable adamantium, and he has six claws made of the same material. Wolverine's physiology has been altered so he is invisible to radar, and most telepaths are unable to read his thoughts. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Category:Male Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Ultimate X-Men members